


Wherever I go, I want you to be there too

by FunnyFootsteps



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Yearning, as much yearning as i can possibly write, implied sylvix and marihilda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFootsteps/pseuds/FunnyFootsteps
Summary: "I will accompany you," Dedue said immediately.Dedue's reply was blunt and exactly what Dimitri had been expecting, but it made his heart flutter nonetheless."Thank you. While I think the most danger I'm in is garnering the new Count's ire by breaking all his dessert spoons, I must confess I breathe easier with you by my side."The diplomatic mission might be easy, but talking about feelings is not.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. The Invitation

Dimitri walked briskly through the royal garden. 

The new greenhouse in the middle of the garden was larger than the one at the Garreg Mach monastery. The late afternoon sun beamed brightly down upon the lively landscape.

Dimitri was sure his ever so vigilant friend had already noticed him through the glass walls of the greenhouse but considered knocking just to be polite. He decided against it since, just like the walls, the door was made of glass. The scenery was too beautiful to let a clumsy hand damage it with shattered glass. He pushed the door open as gently as he could. 

"Good afternoon, Dimitri," Dedue greeted him without lifting his gaze from the plant he was tending to.

It was not the first time they had met today, even if work had not brought them together for the day. They had had both breakfast and lunch together as they did most days. The usual calm atmosphere of their shared meals was somewhat marred this week by Felix's presence. He was in the city for official business and had left the joined territories of Fraldarius and Gautier for Sylvain. 

The greenhouse was Dedue's own. A gift from Dimitri, officially as a reward for his loyal service. In truth, it was just a gift for the sake of giving one. He had figured that would make Dedue happy. 

Dimitri had made Dedue many promises as a young prince, and he worked tirelessly to fulfill them now as a King, but he also wanted to do things for Dedue just as a man. Dedue still didn't smile often, but considerably more than he used to back in their earlier years, and each time he did, Dimitri felt a rush of warmth.

As Dimitri's vassal, Dedue had access to every part of the castle, even in the King's private quarters, but the greenhouse was his favorite place. 

Dedue had some sort of arrangement with the royal gardeners, so the greenhouse would not go unattended when he was not in the capital, but most of the time, he was the only one there. Sometimes Dimitri brought his work with him and sat on the iron garden bench reading while enjoying Dedue's company in silence.

Now Dimitri stood by the door watching Dedue work. His friend was a formidable warrior on the battlefield, but he had always been more comfortable taking care of things than destroying them. Dedue was on his knees, carefully pruning a plant with a focused look on his face. 

Dimitri did not know much about plants that were not edible, but even he could tell that from all the expertly grown flowers, the ones from Duscur had been getting the most attention.

Dedue had started wearing his earring again after the war. With new connections to his people, he had acquired another one, in similar but not identical design, and now gold glimmered on both of his ears. He had rolled up his sleeves to prevent them from getting dirty. 

Coated in soil or not, Dimitri wanted to hold those hands. Or be held by them. Either would be more than fine. 

"Did you need something, or are you here just for the flowers?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri was never in the greenhouse just for the flowers. He appreciated plants if they were edible, medical, or useful in some other concrete way. It was the man in charge of the flowers that had his interest here.

He knew he'd need to talk to Dedue about his feelings. He hadn't decided yet when he'd do it. Sometime before he died, preferably. Dedue had lifted his gaze from the plants and was waiting patiently for a reply. Dimitri didn't expect his feelings to be returned. Surely he would have noticed if they were. 

"Ah, I wished to talk to you about this." He pulled a crumpled envelope from his pocket. 

The envelope was large and purple, and before Dimitri had ripped it open, it had had a golden wax seal depicting a rose. The letter inside was also purple but in a lighter shade. The paper was scented, but tastefully so one would notice in an office but not in the greenhouse surrounded by flowers. 

Dedue tried to get up to get a better look at the letter. Since the war, he had favored his left leg, and staying on his knees worsened his old injuries. He might have preferred Dimitri to pretend not to notice, but Dimitri offered his free hand anyway and yanked him up ungracefully. 

Dimitri held onto his hand a moment too long like a lovesick teenager before letting go and waving the envelope at Dedue. 

"A letter from the alliance territory. From newly appointed Count Gloucester, to be specific. It seems like Lorenz finally convinced his father to part with his title," Dimitri explained.

"Mercedes doesn't like him," Dedue said like that was the most important thing to be known about the man.

"Truly? I thought she liked everyone," Dimitri tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't even know they were acquaintances." 

"Truly. They attended the Royal Academy of Sorcery together back in the day."

"I see." Dimitri would have to ask Mercedes about it someday. Or perhaps Annette. 

"And what does he want from you?"

"It is an invitation to a ball."

"And you plan on attending." It was not a question. 

"Yes. I do not care for parties, but I haven't been in the Leicester territory in ages, and this feels like as good an opportunity as any."

In all things practical, the old alliance territory was still mostly governed by the roundtable. Only now, the big decisions were overseen by the King. Dimitri didn't remember much of Lorenz, besides sometimes seeing him at the stables or bothering women with Sylvain back at the academy.

Glouchester had initially sided with the empire in war, but the professor had convinced Lorenz (and thus his father) to join them instead. Dimitri had no memory of that; the only thing from the great bridge Myrddid he remembered was Dedue's return. 

Besides the good timing, Dimitri wanted to attend this particular ball because Marianne would be there. They had met only a handful of times after the war but kept frequent correspondence. She was far better at it than he was. Her letter had arrived a day before Lorenz,' and she had mentioned the ball after long paragraphs about horses and Hilda. 

"I will depart for the Leicester territory tomorrow by dawn," he continued.

"I will accompany you," Dedue said immediately. 

Dedue's reply was blunt and exactly what Dimitri had been expecting, but it made his heart flutter nonetheless. 

"Thank you. While I think the most danger I'm in is garnering the new Count's ire by breaking all his dessert spoons, I must confess I breathe easier with you by my side."

"It is no problem," Dedue didn't meet Dimitri's eyes, his gaze wandering back to the plants instead. Dedue scratched the back of his neck, uncharastically unaware of his dirty hands. 

As he turned his head away, Dimitri could see a small gentle smile on his face. Dimitri smiled back at him. There was something special about seeing someone usually so composed getting affected by his words.

Dimitri was almost glad Dedue wasn't looking at him now. He always felt like Dedue knew too much of what was going on in his head, and if he looked now, those sea glass colored eyes might figure out the last one of his secrets too. 

* * *

Dedue stood in a meeting room with Felix and a royal advisor. The office was gray and as dull as this conversation that dragged on for too long. Dimitri had departed to make preparations for their travel. Dedue had no idea what those preparations were, but they must've been important if Dimitri wanted to make them himself. 

Dedue had hoped to relay the King's plans briefly and then go pack. He preferred to travel light, only taking necessities and a few items he was sure Dimitri forgot to take despite insisting he'd pack his own bag. Dedue would go gather those before taking care of his own packing. 

Felix had sharp eyes and a sharper tongue, and he was not terribly pleased to be left in charge of the kingdom. 

"So he'll leave on just a half day's notice? Who is he dragging along?"

"His Majesty has decided only I will be accompanying him," Dedue explained.

"If his Majesty doesn't want a proper entourage, shouldn't the shield's successor go along at the very least" the advisor protested.

Felix rolled his eyes at the mention of his late father's title.

Dedue had not spoken to Lord Rodrigue more than maybe twice, but he had liked the man far more than he liked his son. It had been Rogrigue who decided he could stay in the aftermath of the tragedy. Dedue didn't think it should have been his call to make, but the newly appointed regent didn't seem competent, and a lot of people had looked to Rodrigue for guidance. 

Dedue had sworn loyalty to Dimitri and Dimitri only, and that seemed to be enough somehow. Perhaps Rodrigue had recognized the look in his eyes when he looked at Dimitri. Rodrigue had then departed, taking late King's armor and lance home with him.

"The King is already taking his shield. He doesn't need a sword too," Felix said.

Dedue nodded at this. "My presence will be more than enough."

"I didn't mean to imply Sir Molinaro is not capable," the advisor said.

"I am not a knight," Dedue said, ignoring the imagined insult. 

The advisor was a capable and kind man. He was also an old man, fond of hierarchy and the ease that knowing all the rules of it grants. He was regularly baffled by what exactly was Dedue's position in court. The Kings of Faerghus didn't usually have vassals, they had their lords and knights. 

Dimitri had offered knighthood to him several times, actually. And as many times, Dedue had refused. 

Once after the war, while lamenting all the areas in the united Fódlan that were left without a lord, Dimitri had considered making Dedue the duke of Itha. It might have been a joke, but Dedue was not sure. Dimitri was many things, but funny was not one of them. 

"Isn't that what you are trying to be? Dimitri's knight in shining armor?" Felix jested.

That reminded him of the novels Ashe loved. Dedue had never read any of them, politely declining his friend's book recommendations. He had listened to Ashe talk endlessly about his favorites, though. The brave knights seemed to die heroically at the end of these stories, and the righteous Kings married beautiful Queens. 

Still, the imagery made him feel in a soft and warm way Dedue did not want to think about. Especially not in front of Felix. For the longest time, Dedue had been good at building walls around his heart, but lately, his defenses had been cracking when it came to his feelings for Dimitri. Perhaps the peace gave his heart too much free time.

"What I am is no concern of yours, Felix. Try not to let the city burn in our absence," he said.

The exchange had no real bite to it. That had dulled out during and after the war. However, it was enough to make the councilor uncomfortable as he muttered excuses about work to be done and left the room after bowing briefly. 

"I suppose I don't need to tell you to keep him safe," Felix said after a brief silence. 

"You don't."

He did not need Felix to tell him to do what he had made his life's purpose. Felix scoffed at his serious expression. 

"I have to let Sylvain know I'm not coming home anytime soon," He said. 

"Give him my greetings."

Felix waved in agreement as he turned around to search for paper and ink from the meeting room drawers. Dedue knew precisely where they were, but he left Felix to his search. He had some packing to do. If the castle guards thought anything about him entering the King's quarters alone, they kept it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some slow burn, so this will be 4 chapters of just Yearning. 
> 
> Also, Sylvain and Felix are married. It isn't important for the story but they are and you should know.


	2. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue is thirsty and Dimitri is little sad.

The travel method Dimitri had arranged was completely unbefitting for a King.

The carriage they were in was full of merchant wares. That made sense, since instead of a King and his vassal, until yesterday it had been meant to transport only goods. The trade route had been conveniently similar to Dimitri’s travel plans. 

A pile of crates attempted to squash Dedue against Dimitri. He leaned against the crates, as far away from Dimitri as he could get. It wasn't very far as they were sitting side by side and shoulders touching. Dedue couldn't knit without elbowing Dimitri to the side every now and then. Dimitri didn't seem to mind, but Dedue was mortified every time. 

It was still very early in the morning, as the sun was just starting to rise. Dimitri was looking out of the window. He had a book open in his lap, waiting for it to be bright enough inside the carriage to read. 

The caravan belonged to the merchant family called Victor. The surname reminded Dedue of a small green-haired boy often seen around Dimitri’s friend Raphael at the academy. Unlike Raphael, the boy hadn't joined the Blue Lions class. 

Dimitri had been aware of the merchants' plans of departing from Fhridiad to Derdriu and had decided the easiest way to travel part of the way would be with them. The Victors had, of course, accepted the King’s request and had hastily attempted to make room in one of their fully packed carriages. 

Dimitri had insisted that they would not leave any of their wares behind on his behalf. He had also denied their suggestion to divert from their original route and travel to Gloucester. The caravan would travel from Fhridiad to Charon and from there to Daphnel. From Daphnel, the merchants and their wares would continue towards Derdriu. Dimitri and Dedue would then continue horseback from there. 

Merchants perhaps attracted more bandits than the tempest king, but Dedue was not worried. Even when barely armed, no petty criminal was a match for him and Dimitri. 

The plan was an effective one. This way, just the two of them could travel in the relative comfort of not having to ride all the way. It was all in all very convenient and clever. And yet.

“This is ridiculous,” Dedue said, trying to push a crate off his shoulder. 

“Are you questioning my decision?” Dimitri asked with a smile.  


“I meant no offense.”  


“My friend, the valley or torment will freeze before you intentionally insult me.”  


“You are exaggerating.”

“Am I though?” Dimitri asked, and Dedue hummed in defeat.  


Dimitri shuffled a bit in his seat, moving his leg against Dedue’s.  


It shouldn't have been distracting, but it was. It really was. Dedue tried his best to focus on his knitting project and not the physical touch, but even the last remains of useful thoughts abandoned Dedue. Brown and cream-colored stripes halfway from being a scarf would have to wait longer for completion.

“Besides, I thought you’d appreciate not having to ride all the way on horseback,” Dimitri continued the conversation, oblivious to his friend’s mild distress.

It was true. Dedue still was not fond of riding. Horses had never been fond of him. 

“I am sorry for causing trouble,” he said.

“It is no trouble. You know that,” Dimitri said, his voice too soft for the simple statement.

Dedue was confused. It was a state he had found himself increasingly often. He was almost certain there had been a shift in their relationship lately. There had been lingering eye contact, the soft smiles, and even an occasional brush of the hand. Dedue could not tell what was intentional from Dimitri’s side and what was just his own wishful thinking. He must be reading too much into their friendship finally going into something more comfortable and casual.

Dimitri didn't seem to share any of Dedue’s discomfort. In fact, he seemed very comfortable leaning slightly onto Dedue’s shoulder.

They had always been too close. Even when Dedue had tried to put physical and emotional distance between them, he had found himself, again and again, standing shoulder to shoulder with the prince. 

Faerghus, for once, had been helpful. The culture based on devotion and chivalry had made his desire to stay by Dimitri’s side possible without revealing too much of his feelings. Or so he hoped.

Dimitri made no effort to move his leg, and there was no space for Dedue to move his. Not that he wanted to. What he wanted was Dimitri to lean even more into him. It would be easy to scoop Dimitri into his lap. It would probably be more comfortable like that. Dedue felt his face flush warm and the hairs on his neck stand up.  


He hoped the blush was not too visible on his face, but Dimitri caught him staring.  


“Something on your mind, my friend?”  


Dedue messed up a row in his knitting. At this rate, Mercedes’ new scarf would never get done. She’d laugh at him if he’d tell her why. And if he told her, she’d tell Annette, who’d laugh at him too. He probably deserved that.  


“No, nothing at all.”  


It would be a long ride. 

* * *

“We were told you could show us the best horses here,” Dimitri told the stable boy.

It was early in the morning. Dimitri and Dedue had stayed the night at an inn in Daphnel. They had arrived late and left early but the King’s visit would be the talk of the town for weeks. The innkeeper had gladly agreed to rent two of her best horses to the King. With a reasonable price, of course.

Just like the innkeeper had been, the boy seemed baffled to be talking with the King. Dimitri gave him a smile he hoped to be comforting. It probably was awkward and crooked. He had never been good at smiling and had forgotten altogether how to fake polite expressions during the war and hadn't quite managed to relearn the skill. He had forgotten how to do many things. 

“Well, uhh,” the boy stammered, his eyes glancing from Dimitri to Dedue and back, “I dunno about the best, but I guess I should give you the biggest horses we got”

Dimitri laughed a little and looked over his shoulder to Dedue’s towering figure. At least he wasn't wearing heavy armor this time.

“Yes, I believe that would be wise.”

The boy led them deeper into the stables and pointed out two draft horses. They were beautiful, large animals. Dimitri was used to Faerghus’ warhorses but in the Leicester territory they preferred workhorses. Dimitri patted both of the horses gently on the head while Dedue stayed back.

Dedue disliked horses. He claimed it was the horses who didn't like him, but that couldn't possibly be true. First of all, horses were not known to hold prejudices, and secondly, how could they dislike some so gentle and kind. 

No, Dedue was simply afraid of them. He could ride well enough. 

Back at the Officers Academy, Dimitri had tried to get Dedue used to horses with lukewarm results, now he didn't want to push Dedue out of his comfort zone too much. Dedue had lived half of his life outside his comfort zone. Dimitri didn't need to add to that on purpose. 

Dimitri bent down to tie his riding boots better and his hair fell to his face. It was finally long enough to be tied up again. He had cropped his hair short soon after the war, it had been too damaged to maintain. His court had kindly refrained from spreading rumors about the King having lice. 

He had hacked it off himself with a knife, the result predictably was less than presentable. Dedue had cleaned it for him, properly with scissors. Dimitri usually disliked haircuts, someone holding a sharp object near his face made him uncomfortable. Dedue’s large but gentle hands touching his hair had made him nervous in a different, nicer way. 

Dimitri checked his bag, his pockets, and his bag again. 

“Is something amiss, Your Majesty?” Dedue asked.

Dimitri was about to remind him not to use the title when it was just the two of them, but since the stable boy was still technically present, just outside the door, it would have been useless. Dedue only called him by his name when they were completely alone or among certain friends. Still, they had made good progress on this compared to the academy days. 

“Ah, I seem to have forgotten to pack a hair tie,” Dimitri answered.

Dedue reached into his own backpack. His bag was neatly organized, so it only took a moment to find what he was looking for. He took out a ribbon and handed it to Dimitri. 

“Thank you,” Dimitri said. 

It was not one of Dedue’s own hair ties, it was a deep blue silk ribbon Dimitri had used on formal occasions soon after the war. 

“This one is mine,” Dimitri stated the obvious.

“Correct. You haven't been using them lately, but I thought one would make travel more pleasant.”

“How thoughtful.”

“Of course,” Dedue smiled a bit at the praise.

Dimitri felt his cheeks grow warm. It was more than a little embarrassing that he needed to be taken care of this way. Insisting he could take care of himself felt futile, as his efforts always came up short. 

Dedue was always prepared. Always perfect. Dimitri was well aware his endless strive for perfectionism came from living for so long among people who looked for faults in everything he did. And when they couldn't find any, they’d make up some.

Dedue always did this kind of thing for Dimitri, even in private, though. Dimitri knew it was not meant as a reminder of his failure to take care of himself. It was sweet Dedue was thinking of his comfort even in inconsequential things.

He wished, yet again he could do more for Dedue.

Dimitri tied his hair into a messy ponytail. He’d try to remember to at least brush his hair before meeting the new Count. It would be a couple of days' ride to the Gloucester manor. The aim was to be there on the morning of the ball, though Dimitri wouldn't mind if they arrived earlier. 

Dimitri thanked the stable boy as they rode out. Dedue looked quite awkward on horseback. It was almost cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not very long, this is already the longest fic I've written. Nice


	3. Dinner for Four

They arrived at Gloucester right on schedule, late afternoon on the night before the ball.

Dedue was glad the riding was done, his legs ached. Dimitri’s joy meant more than anything else to him, but he still despised riding. 

They entertained the idea of staying in an inn for the night, but if the new Count would hear, and he most likely would hear, that the King chose to sleep elsewhere, he’d most likely feel insulted. Dedue didn't say it out loud, but he also hoped Dimitri would sleep better in a mansion than an inn with nonexistent security and even lousier soundproofing. 

Usually, when the King had business in Leicester, he stayed in Riegan. Claude handing over his bow and the alliance to Dimitri also included his house. Not that he had been staying in the Riegan manor much. 

Besides changing some of the decor color from yellow to blue and having tapestries depicting the Riegan crest replaced by the Blaiddyd one, the manor had stayed much the same. Dimitri was not particularly picky about interior decoration. 

Gloucester mansion too had redecorated with blue along with their own purple. Dedue admired the elaborate carvings on the door panel depicting roses. 

Dimitri tried to redo his ponytail hastily. Dedue wanted to help him, he could do it so much neater. He was about to say something when the door swung open. 

“Your Majesty, we were not expecting you before tomorrow,” Lorenz said, greeting him in the foyer with a deep bow. 

Marianne stood behind Lorenz, smiling at Dimitri. Dedue didn't know her well, but her friendship with Dimitri was enough for him to have a favourable opinion on her. She seemed much more lively now than what he remembered from their school year.

“My apologies,” Dimitri said, not with a bow but a polite nod. Some stray hair strands fell from his ponytail. 

“None needed, I assure you, this is an honor of course.”

Lorenz was as tall as Dimitri but his slightly heeled boots and better posture put his head slightly above the King’s. This must’ve been deliberate. Dedue was not impressed, and Dimitri probably didn't even notice. 

“The ball is going to be a huge success, Lorenz has worked very hard for this,” Marianne told Dimitri as they walked deeper into the house.

“Naturally,” Lorenz said, obviously pleased.

Dedue’s presence went largely unacknowledged, and it suited him fine. Dimitri, shot him an apologetic glance over his shoulder. Dedue gave him half of a smile, which was enough for Dimitri to direct his attention back to the small talk. 

“Will your luggage be delivered later?” Lorenz asked.

“This is all we have,” Dimitri said, gesturing to their backpacks. 

“Of course,” Lorenz arched one thin eyebrow but did not comment more, “Let us have dinner tonight, just the three of us.”

“Four of us,” Marianne corrected gently.

“Ah, quite.”

Lorenz blushed all the way up to his hairline, all that red looked comical contrasted with his purple hair. He gave Dedue a apologetic bow.

Dedue was not particularly offended. Dimitri, however, looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. 

Everything in the mansion was expensive and polished, if not a bit gaudy, and the dining room was no exception. There was no practical point in seating only four people at such a long table. Dedue sat on Dimitri’s blindside, as usual. Marianne and Lorenz sat on the other side of the mahogany table. 

The dinner was delicious. Unlike in Faerghus, they knew how to cook in Leicester. The wine paired with the Two-Fish Sauté was also an expert choice, and Dedue’s glass was barely half empty when a servant filled it up again. 

The scar across his mouth pulled up his upper lip slightly, so he had to be careful when drinking. This was the last place where he wanted to have wine dripping down his chin. No one besides the servant with the wine jug was paying much attention to him, though. 

The Count’s lavish attempts to impress the King with fine cuisine were wasted effort. Dimitri was picking at his food and chewing it laboriously like it was cardboard instead of the best fish Glochester had to offer sautéed in butter. He had always been oddly disinterested in what he ate. Gilbert often insisted that the King at least attempt to relearn some proper table manners, but Dedue was content if Dimitri ate three times a day. 

Lorenz was talking about Gloucester territory tax reforms. The topic itself was perhaps the dullest one anyone could have chosen, but in all fairness his ideas were good. With most of the war's physical damage on the local area repaired, the money now would be directed to education and the welfare of the poorest. From the words Lorenz didn't say and the soft smiles Marianne kept giving him, Dedue determined that this was a source of some friction between the new and old count. 

Dimitri had been listening attentively for the good part of the dinner, but his attention started to wander around the third course. Dedue could see him eyeing the artwork behind Lorenz, who droned on uninterrupted. Marianne was fidgeting with her bracelet. She had probably heard the same speech a couple of times already. 

“Hilda’s handiwork, is it not?” Dimitri asked, bringing attention to the jewelry. 

Marianne blushed.

“Yes, excellent work from Hilda. She’ll be in tomorrow’s attendance”, Lorenz said, displeased about the attention straying away from him for the moment. 

Finally, the dessert was served. Dedue placed his hand over his glass to prevent it from being filled yet again. 

Lorenz being in love with the sound of his own voice was fortunate for the rest of the table as they were not all that comfortable conversationalists. Still, despite Lorenz’s valiant efforts to keep the conversation interesting, it eventually turned to weather.

“The summer has been quite beautiful,” Marianne said, “it gets much warmer here than in Fhridiad.”

“The rose gardens are at their best now,” Lorenz declared.

“Perhaps his Majesty and I should visit the gardens later,” Dedue said.

Lorenz and Marianne both looked at him surprised, and Dedue realized this was the first time he had said anything other than occasional thank you to the servants during the whole evening. 

“Wonderful idea,” Dimitri nodded.

He leaned back in his chair, seeming pleased for some reason that Dedue could not decipher. He knew Dimitri didn't much care for the flowers or flattering the Count.

* * *

After dinner, they visited their rooms, their backpacks had been delivered there already.

Dimitri wasn't sure if Lorenz had quickly learned how to read the room or if his servants were exceptionally sharp, but their rooms were side by side. Dimitri was relieved. He wouldn't have Dedue stored away in the servant's quarters somewhere. 

He would have to thank Marianne for extending the dinner invitation to include Dedue too. He, of course, would have said something himself, but this had been better. 

Dimitri took a notebook out of his bag to review his unfinished script for tomorrow’s speech. He had taken some notes back in the carriage of what he wished to say. 

He tossed the bag carelessly at the direction of the bed. Some of his socks and a shirt fell out of the bag and onto the floor. He should pick them up before Dedue would come to check on him.  
He wouldn't have minded sharing the room with Dedue, but since this was what he assumed to be the best guestroom in the house instead of a tent on the road, voicing that thought would have been too forward. Entirely too forward. 

Dimitri sat at the writing desk and scribbled out an entire paragraph of his speech. Usually, someone else wrote the structure of his speeches to stop him from straying too far from the topic. How many different times should one man hold a speech about the importance of peace and unity before it is acceptable to repeat an old one? 

Dedue entered his room with a single knock. 

“The speech is going to be disastrous,” Dimitri said as a greeting. 

“I am confident it will be fine,” Dedue replied without hesitation. 

“As usual, you believe more in my abilities than I do.” 

Dedue sat on the chair next to the writing desk. He gazed down at the clothes lying on the expensive carpet but didn't comment on them.

“You could let the Count do all the talking. I don't think he would even notice”, he said instead. 

Dimitri laughed but shook his head. 

“Think of him what you will. His policies are sound, and he seems truly committed to his cause. If one speech is all it takes from me to keep this corner of Leicester standing, I will give it to him” 

“Yet your cue cards remain empty.”

Dimitri sighed. 

“May I ask why are you here? Probably not to help with the speech. Pardon me for saying this, but I wouldn't count public speaking among the vast amount of talents you possess”.

“I was wondering about the gardens,” Dedue answered slowly like he did when he was not sure if he should say anything at all. 

Of course, the rose gardens. They had completely slipped from Dimitri’s mind, despite it not being long since the dinner. He cursed himself. That has been the one thing Dedue had seemed interested in through the whole trip. 

“Ah, I promised you we’d go, didn't I.”

“You are busy, I understand.”

“No, no, I could really use a break.”

That was a weak excuse, but Dedue could never say no to that one. 

Lorenz might have over-exaggerated many things, but the beauty of the gardens was not one of them. The famous Glouchester rose gardens were famous for a good reason. The sun was setting, and the glowing pink light complimented the roses well. The impressive flowers were all in bloom, and the bright green vines decorated the fences around them.

Dimitri barely paid attention to the plants.

They walked mostly in silence, with only occasional soft-spoken comments on the plants they saw. The late working gardeners bowed and backed away from the view in the sudden presence of the King. 

Dedue seemed far more interested in the gardens than anything he had seen on this trip. Dimitri hoped this would make up for the horse ride. Dedue kneeled to take a better look at a plant he deemed special.

His eyes were far more beautiful than any of the roses around them could wish to be. Dimitri bit his lip. He was neither something beautiful nor delicate, but he wanted to be looked at by Dedue like that all the same. 

If there ever were a perfect moment for a confession, it would be this. To finally make Dedue understand the depth of the feelings whirling in his soul. How his love had grown with them, tempered with time into something unbreakable. 

“Dedue,” he started.

Dedue looked up, waiting for Dimitri to finish what he started. Excitement had replaced fear but it came back at the final, crucial moment. Dimitri fumbled for more words but found none. It would be easier if Dedue weren’t staring at him.

Dimitri gave up. No point ruining the beautiful evening with his selfish feelings. Instead he reached to the nearest bush and plucked a rose from it with a bit more force than necessary. Dedue raised his eyebrows, and Dimitri silently berated himself for using force against a plant in front of Dedue. 

“For you,” he offered the flower to Dedue.

“I am not sure this is allowed,” Dedue said in a low voice.

“I would like to see them try to stop me,” Dimitri said, his voice even lower.

Dedue seemed unconvinced, but he took the rose from Dimitri’s hands. Their fingers brushed together. Dedue inspected the rose, liking what he saw, he smiled softly.

The King sighed as he sat down at the base of a decorative statue depicting a deer rearing up on its hind legs. 

Dimitri looked up to the man who had always been his one stability in the world filled with chaos. Sunset’s shining its reflection from his earrings, highlighting the scar on his cheek. He never again wanted to be the reason for Dedue’s suffering. Dimitri didn't know when love had taken hold of his heart, but its grip was tight. 

“There is a bench over there, next to the fountain,” Dedue said, deep concern in his voice. 

“I am aware.”

Dedue frowned and then sat beside him, the rose still in his hand. The massive statue towered over them, casting a broad shadow on the yard. They sat side by side in comfortable, familiar silence, watching the sunset bathing the garden in its gentle golden light. Dimitri leaned slightly on Dedue’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very difficult chapter to write for some reason. Also the garden scene is the whole reason why I wanted them to visit Lorenz in particular


End file.
